1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector and a connector assembly including it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known conventional connector includes a plurality of contacts, a housing, and a lever. These contacts come into contact with a plurality of conductors contained in a planar cable, such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC). The housing accommodates the contacts. The lever is attached to the housing so as to be capable of turning.
This connector includes a locking mechanism for preventing the cable inserted in the housing from coming off. More specifically, the cable has locking holes at both ends in the width direction, whereas the housing includes holding terminals having locking projections at both ends in the width direction. The locking projections are inserted into and engaged with the locking holes so as to prevent the cable from coming off the housing.